(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image writing device.
(ii) Related Art
A display and printer device has been proposed that includes a printer feature to record information onto a reversible recording medium sheet capable of repeatedly writing and erasing information and a display feature to display information recorded on the recording medium sheet.